Comfort me with your strong arms
by PinkDressPurpleEyeshadow
Summary: Booth and Bones make a pact. Smutty, smut, smut


Idea taken from the danish sitcom "Langt fra Las Vegas" made it my own with the basic isea of a pact between friends

Comfort me with your strong arms

"I gave you those socks," Brennan stated looking at Booth's feet that were probed up on her now mahogany coffee table. Had it been anyone else, she would have told him to put his feet down, but now as she was looking at Booths feet clad in black and red striped socks she found that she didn't care.

He looked down at his feet and then up again and straight into Brennan's eyes with a smile on his face, "you sure did Bones." She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So Bones, can you feel it?" he asked turning off the TV, when the episode of X files ended.

"Feel what, is this a gut thing again?" she asked turning her front towards him on the couch.

"Us Bones, we are back, we solved our first murder since we both came back, and we nailed it Bones. We are back baby!" He put his hand up for a high five with a grin, but didn't receive one. "What is wrong Bones?" he asked when he saw how sad her eyes looked.

"It doesn't feel like we are back Booth." She said looking down into her lap.

His face fell, "what do you mean Bones? I thought we were good?" Sure he still had feelings for her, stronger feelings than ever actually, but he thought that he had been excellent at hiding them from her. He had tried so hard not to crush her in his arms when he saw her for the first time in a year. He had resisted the urge to touch her every 3rd second ever since. He thought he was doing well.

"I think we both changed, it doesn't feel the same" she still looked into her lap as she said it, she was afraid that her eyes would betray her. Ever since they started working together again, he hadn't touched her like he usually did, he hadn't made the small flirty comments that she was used to getting. Everything had seemed to change and while she should be happy that he had moved on like he said that he would, she felt sadder than ever.

He felt his chest tighten and he clenched his fists so he wouldn't reach out and lift her chin with his finger. He had promised himself to stay completely professional for her sake, and damn it if he wouldn't do anything for her.

She finally looked up at him and he saw how her big ocean blue eyes glistened, his chest tightened further as did his fists, he was struggling to not let his feelings overtake his body.

She had to touch him, if he didn't touch her anymore she would have to do it; she had to feel his skin against hers at least just once. She reached out and ran her right hand over his left cheek and she saw how his eyes closed and how the knuckles on his hands turned white as his hands seemed to clench further. She knew by his body language that he was probably mad at her for doing this, he probably didn't like her touching him, but she couldn't stop herself.

Her fingers reached his lips and she ran her index finger over his bottom lip, his eyes were still closed and his fists still clenched, but when she removed her finger he darted his tongue out to moisten his soft lips.

She leaned in to kiss his lips, and as soon as he felt it, he opened his eyes to make sure that she was doing this, that it wasn't just a dream. He opened his eyes and saw hers looking back at his, their lips still attached. He lost his control and his hands finally moved. His right going into her hair, his left going to the small of her back. He took the initiative to let his tongue dance against her bottom lip and when she responded by opening her mouth to his tongue, their tongues danced together. Her eyes finally closed and so did his. He felt her hands going under his suit jacket to feel his muscular back through his dress shirt, and fireworks seemed to start behind his eyelids.

He put his hand on her jeans clad leg to pull her down into a laying position, getting on top of her. He shrugged his jacket off to make it possible for her to touch him without having that in the way. He had dreamt of her hands on his body for so long, even in the army while he was lying close to so many guys the only thing he could think about was how it would feel to have her hands roam his body.

He broke contact with her mouth to get access to those breasts that so often had made him unable focus at work. He pulled off her shirt and looked at her. Her bra was black and lacy and it looked like her breasts would spill out at any moment. While he was looking at her, she got impatient and threw her bra off herself letting her breasts spill out to his hungry eyes. His hands fell to them as he continued kissing her mouth, wanting to kiss her and make sure she was unable to talk, unable to tell him that they shouldn't be doing this, tell him that she didn't procreate his loving feelings.

She began working the buttons on his dress shirt while his hands continued to feel her perfect breasts. When he pinched her right nipple softly, he heard the softest gasp against his mouth and tongue and decided that he would do anything to hear that sound again. He moved is mouth from hers and even though she made a sound of protest, that sound was quickly changed to a soft mewling of satisfaction.

She could feel his hard erection against her thigh and she knew that if she didn't have his dick inside of her soon she would start going crazy.

She pushed him off of her and stood up from the couch. He got up into a sitting position the couch and looked at her with questioning desire hooded eyes. She stood in front of him and began removing her jeans, leaving her only in a pair of black lace panties.

Booth snapped out of his reverie and pulled his dress shirt down his arms tossing it away from the couch, then started pulling his belt with the cocky belt buckle out of his belt hoops.

She became impatient with him and kneeled in front of him to help him move faster. She opened his fly and button with a speed he had never seen before. Before he was sure of what had happened, he was sitting buck naked on his favorite anthropologists couch, the said anthropologist in front of him looking more beautiful than he had ever seen before.

She eyed him on her couch sitting there with a prominent erection begging her to touch it. She couldn't look into his eyes though; she couldn't bear to see his eyes looking at her, the eyes that no longer held a look of love when they looked at her.

She got down to straddle him on the couch letting her center hover just above the impressive erection that he wore grabbing it with her right hand getting ready to take it in.

He looked at her to see her eyes, but her eyes weren't looking at him, they were looking at the little space of air between them, the air separating them from complete bliss. The fact that she wasn't looking at him should have told him that this wasn't a good idea. But Seeley Booth wasn't a saint even though he tried to be, he was only human, and everything he craved for was so close at this exact moment, so he didn't possess the strength to ask if she was ready for this. She lowered herself onto him and all he could do was lean back against the back of the couch and let his eyes roll back in his head in pleasure.

She was riding him, she had all the power in this position and he knew that that was exactly what she needed in this moment. He did however let his hands fall to her ass to help her set the perfect speed. Her hands were at his shoulders gripping them as they headed for oblivion, going faster and faster. In the need for closeness, she leaned her upper body against his, letting her chest slide up and down against his as she moved.

His grunts got louder and her stomach began to flutter in the most delicious way as she was riding him in just the right angle. He attached his mouth to her left nipple and not long after she shattered completely on top of him, drawing out his orgasm at the same time.

She let her weight fall onto his against the back of the couch as the both came down from their orgasms.

They didn't say anything, they both knew that if they did, the spell would be broken and they would have to discuss this. Booth knew that if he said anything, Brennan would once again turn him down, or even worse run away from everything. Brennan knew that Booth had gotten over her, and that this was probably just done out of pity, to make her feel better.

No matter what there was no way that any of them were willing to break this wonderful moment to head back to the cruel reality that surrounded them, so instead they both fell asleep.

He awoke to a shooting pain in his spine and to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He moved his hand down his body to feel his back when he noticed that this definitely didn't feel like his own bed and that he was completely naked.

He opened his eyes and looked around at what he quickly identified as Bones' living room. Suddenly the woman herself was standing over him with a mug full of coffee.

"Here Booth I made you some coffee," she just said as she placed the mug on the coffee table.

"Thanks," was all he could reply as he got into a sitting position on the couch keeping the blanket over his lower body to keep a little dignity. He tried very hard not to visibly cringe as the pain once again shot down his spine. He was sure that her expert eyes would notice but they didn't, maybe because she tried very hard not to look at him.

She turned and headed back towards the kitchen, "hey Bones," he said before he could stop himself. And she turned around and finally looked at him, still avoiding eye contact though.

"Are we good Bones?" he asked afraid that she would forever hate him for being so weak, for once again not having the strength to keep their relationship professional.

"Yes Booth, we are. I was sad last night and needed comfort, you were there for me as the good friend that you are and I thank you for that."She took a deep breath and continued "If you ever feel sad and need the same kind of comfort Booth you can come to me."

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes; no one could be this rational when it came to feelings. "Are you sure Bones?"

"Yes Booth, we are friends. Isn't that what friends do?" and without getting an answer, she turned around at headed for the kitchen, hiding her glistening eyes from him.

Booth on the other hand didn't feel the pain in his back anymore; a far greater pain had taken over in his heart. This had meant nothing to her. The word friends kept replaying in his mind.

And with that the two partners got dressed and headed for work in complete silence.

TBC… if you want?


End file.
